Mentor Mode
Mentor Mode allows the player to have an apprentice. To get an apprentice, you need 2 bonus coins (40 Reputation). You can only buy it from the bonus shop. Apprentices Apprentices are smaller cats that will follow you around. You may only have one at a time, and they must be bought from the bonus shop first. However, they are weaker and slower than you, and can also die. If they die, the only way to get another is to buy a new one; the old one will disappear after death, and will be unable to return. The more your cat hunts with your apprentice, the more the top experience bar (green) fills up, making them better hunters. The maroon bar directly above the hunting bar is the fighting bar, which shows how much training they've had in that area. Fill them both and your apprentice will become a warrior with a random suffix (Ex. Frogtail, Skystripe, Darkwind etc.). They will still follow you around after getting their warrior name, up until they die. Apprentices, however, have a smaller amount of health than average warriors which means they die faster. A good way to help prevent their death is to heal them in battle with the 'Herblore' ability from the clan trainer or save the game before they die and reload. Other skills, such as the bleeding skill can also help if your apprentice is battling a particularly large number of cats. If you want to fight a battle, but don't want your apprentice to die, you can turn Mentor Mode off. Hunting Apprentices are generally bad at hunting at first, as they are untrained. To get your apprentice to hunt for you, all you have to do is click on prey to target it (like you would if you were going to hunt it) and wait for the apprentice to pounce on it. The young cat will creep closer and either kill it or scare it (and some other prey lurking around) off. Generally, as time goes on, the apprentices will get better at hunting and make a kill almost every time as the EXP bar increases. They do not need to catch the prey in order to have the bar fill up; they only need to pounce. A trick to getting infinite reputation points using your apprentice and prey is to get your apprentice's EXP hunting bar all the way up, then have them hunt for you. They will kill almost every time, rarely missing and you get to reap the benefits. Fighting Apprentices fight the same way the player's cat does. Apprentices get hit harder and dish out less damage than the average warrior, meaning that they can easily die if left unattended. Mentor mode will be locked-out and unavailable if enemy cats appear on the same tile as you, so you cannot withdraw your apprentice from battle unless you leave the tile. Additionally, the Fighting Bar takes a longer time to fill up then the hunting bar. As stated before, it's best to have Herblore ready, as it can help heal your apprentice if they're on the brink of death (or as close to it as you can tell!). Graduating There are two bars that appear above your apprentice's head when you press Shift or whenever you enter a battle. The green bar represents hunting, with the red bar representing fighting, as explained somewhere above. Both bars must be fully filled for your apprentice to graduate and earn their warrior name. They must hunt for themselves (by selecting the prey for them and letting them approach and pounce on it), and through this, they will become better at hunting, and the bar will fill. They need to claw at enemies in battle for progress in the fighting bar. Once both bars are filled, your apprentice receives a randomly selected suffix and will continue to follow you around. When your apprentice dies, however, his/her name will disappear. All Possible Apprentice Names # Adderpaw # Bluepaw # Briarpaw # Brokenpaw # Brownpaw # Bulletpaw # Cliffpaw # Creekpaw # Darkpaw # Falconpaw # Featherpaw # Firepaw # Frogpaw # Goldenpaw # Graypaw # Hawkpaw # Hillpaw # Leafpaw # Lightpaw # Littlepaw # Mistpaw # Moorpaw # Nightpaw # Oakpaw # Ravenpaw # Riverpaw # Ruffledpaw # Rustledpaw # Scarpaw # Silentpaw # Skypaw # Smallpaw # Smokepaw # Snowpaw # Spotpaw # Spottedpaw # Sunpaw # Swallowpaw # Swiftpaw # Tallpaw # Tanglepaw # Thornpaw # Thrushpaw # Tigerpaw # Treepaw # Waterpaw # Whitepaw # Wildpaw # Wingpaw # Yellowpaw Tips * Unlock Mentor Mode during Newleaf or Greenleaf. * To fill up the Fighting Bar, upgrade your Herblore skill to at least rank 4 and make them go into battle. Make sure there are no deputies and/or veterans. Then circle around your apprentice while pressing Herblore until your apprentice has defeated the enemy. Trivia * Falconstar originally had "Eelpaw" as an option for an apprentice, but it got removed. * In earlier versions, you couldn't graduate an apprentice. * If you become a rogue while mentor mode is on, your apprentice will disappear. * Apprentices, if within range of the skill Hold Your Ground, will not be affected by the buffs and will not have a shield icon over them. * If you fall asleep with your apprentice in view, their Clan symbol will stay visible even though the rest of the screen turns black. * When night falls, your Clan symbol (and any other cat's with a blue or pink symbol) will dim, but your apprentice's will stay illuminated. Category:Warrior Life Category:Modes Category:Bonus Shop Category:Experience Category:Warrior Life Redirect Category:Bonus Shop Redirect Category:Modes Redirect